The present invention relates to a push-up exercise holder, and especially to a holder with a better buffer effect, thereby, as the push-up exercise holder is held by the user, it generates a buffer effect with upward and downward movements of a body.
The modern peoples become fatter due to enriched food supply. In the busy life, many people sleep in the holidays without engaging any outdoor activity. Therefore, some exercising devices become more and more popular. The popular exercising devices, such as those used in running, muscle training, massaging, or fat reduction, are designed for different exercises.
A simple exercise indoors is the push-up exercise. It can be realized at leisure time easily. However, this exercise has no assistant device for a long time so that it becomes a dull action. Therefore, a prior art device assisting the push-up exercise is developed. This prior art design has a  shape body with two ends. The bottom of the two ends are added with respective short transverse rods for enlarging the area in the bottom so that it is steady, and the middle section is elevated. Therefore, a frame is formed. By this prior art, the holder is elevated from the ground with a height. Therefore, it is not used in the push-up exercise, but also can be used to support the hands while the user has a pose of sitting like one sitting on a saddle.
However, this prior art has a fixing structure. The holding lever is too hard without elasticity so that no buffer effect and a good touch feeling induce as the user is used. Moreover, the appearance and shape are too dull so not to satisfy the requirement of the consumers.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a push-up exercise holder, as the push-up exercise holder is held in hand, it generates a buffer effect with upward and downward movement of a body.
To achieve the aforesaid object, the present invention provides a push-up exercise holder mainly comprising a seat, a lever pivotally installed thereon, and an elastic buffer element installed between the seat and the lever. A holding portion of the lever is elevated and positioned on the seat, and a notch is formed between the lever and seat so that as the push-up exercise holder is held, it generates a buffer effect with upward and downward movement of a body.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.